


Cold Retaliation

by Lonewritersclub



Series: Warmer This Way [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Batjokes in the background always, Deadjokes, Floyd has a whole team set up to please his clown the way he deserves to be treated, Fluff and Angst, Gotham City - Freeform, Murder, blackcat - Freeform, i like marmalade but i do prefer apricot over orange myself, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:48:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: He wants Joker enjoy this moment all to himself. The Blackcat glimmers beautifully at his back and a dash of possessive satisfaction fills Floyd’s chest, watching his adorable, enticing yet dangerous, clown play so eagerly with the prey Floyd has gifted him.





	Cold Retaliation

Floyd returns to his apartment with an excitedly content feeling filling his body. He nearly bursts out into a grin on the street, blowing his cover of unnoticeablility. He allows his control to break, though, the moment he catches the first sight of the clown patiently waiting for him beyond the door. He smiles to him widely, instantly enfolding him up into his arms from the bed once he’s let go of all the shopping bags.

The clown giggles happily and tucks his chin into Floyd’s shoulder. When Floyd finally lets him down again, Joker goes to peek into the shopping backs eagerly before giddily picking up his treasured item.

“Ah, you remembered!” he exclaims and starts to open up the jar of orange marmalade right then and there. Floyd chuckles and then wonders at him with a gaping mouth when Joker starts scooping up marmalade into his mouth with his finger.

“You eat it straight from the jar?” Floyd asks in bafflement and Joker merely nods his head happily. Floyd has to sigh out for a second to get his mind clear again. He takes one of the bags and starts unloading it onto the table.

“I’ve got you some clothes, too, actually. They aren’t much but hopefully they’ll do so that you don’t have to wear those prison scrubs for any longer”, Floyd tells him. Joker sets the jar of marmalade to the side for a second to inspect the clothes thoughtfully. He holds the black jumper up in front of his face and feels the texture out with his fingers. They are nothing fancy, just something quick and easy Floyd managed to buy at the small nearby store. 

“Yes, they’re decent enough for the day. Thank you”, Joker announces after a moment of careful consideration and smiles to Floyd. Floyd smirks, knowing the clothes aren’t all that great but appreciates the scarce effort Joker is putting in keeping Floyd feeling useful and triumphant, and ruffles his green hair with a gentle tousle of his hand.

“That’s not the only surprise I’ve got for you, though. And I promise this one’s better than discounted apparel”, he tells him. Joker raises his brows at that and there’s excitement glittering in his eyes as he looks up at him.

Floyd makes sure Joker has some proper food in him besides marmalade before they get suited up and leave the apartment. Floyd wants Joker to keep the silver Blackcat, just in case, and tucks it to his waist at the back to his pants, fingers lingering at his bare skin which shivers beneath his touch. Joker steals a sudden kiss from Floyd at that, one that doesn’t want to let go off Floyd’s lower lip, eyes that flutter open regretfully.

Floyd has a ride waiting for them in the alley by the building so they can inconspicuously transfer to the location of the surprise. They take their seats at the back behind tinted windows. The drive is quiet but comfortably so. They are both a little tired, mentally to say at least – so much has happened in the past 48 hours. So much has changed.

Floyd believes this will be the last stepping stone they need to take before they can fully put Belle Reve behind them and focus on the future. While this is a surprise for Joker, Floyd finds great importance in it himself, too. After all, Joker never asked for this yet Floyd delivered because he knows it’s what needs to be done. He wishes to please Joker now that he truly can. He wants to help make things right.

They arrive at the abandoned warehouse somewhere in the industrial side of the city. There’s barely anyone around, just a few blue collared workers going about their business. They won’t interfere with this – they don’t get paid enough to care what happens around here.

Floyd and Joker exit the car with the driver looking out for their backs. Joker glances around himself a little, curious about their whereabouts and what they are coming over here for. Floyd leads them inside the warehouse where it’s gloomy and cooler than outside. It’s shockingly a sunny day out for once. Perhaps, Floyd should take Joker somewhere nice after this. By the sea, maybe. Although what the hell would they be doing by the seaside? It’s a ridiculous thought, unless of course, Joker would be interested in it.

Floyd shakes his head to clear it. When they walk through the massive doors to the warehouse that are opened for them, Floyd smiles slightly to Joker who’s looking quite confused as he gazes around himself in the large empty hall, and invites him to come deeper inside by putting his hand on the small of his back.

In the middle of the hall, stranded in the cool dust filtered light of the overhead window in the ceiling, the Alpha sits strapped down to a metal chair with handcuffs at his wrists and ankles. He’s watched over by Floyd’s henchmen circled around him. Their chests are marked with a red stripe and they keep their firearms firmly pointed at the assaulting target in the chair.

Joker laughs out and then jumps up to wrap his arms around Floyd neck with an elated squeal. Floyd can’t help but snicker and hugs him back well. Joker immediately follows that up by impatiently running over to the helpless Griggs throwing his arms out cheerfully as he stops in front of him in the light.

“Oh, this is the best surprise ever! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!” Joker says giddily turning his torso around to look back at Floyd again, hands grasped together at his chest, even his right foot slightly pulled upwards so that only the toes touch the ground. He’s the very picture of the epitome of true enthusiasm and appreciation.

Floyd casually walks over to them, an unbashfully pleased grin upon his face but keeps a respectful distance by stopping a few feet away. He wants Joker enjoy this moment all to himself. The Blackcat glimmers beautifully at his back and a dash of possessive satisfaction fills Floyd’s chest, watching his adorable, enticing yet dangerous, clown play so eagerly with the prey Floyd has gifted him.

Joker smiles to Griggs sweetly, bending down slightly to meet his face. There’s a purple bruise forming at Griggs’ right temple but otherwise he looks quite unharmed – emphasis on ‘looks’ because that’s all it concerns. Floyd made sure to get a few good kicks in before he left back to the apartment to get Joker.

Griggs is terrified. There’s nothing much else to say about him except for the horrified, though resigned look on his face. He knows his destiny but it’s so dreadful he cannot help but hope for the slightest chance that things will turn around for him _somehow_.

Then again, the clown’s an unpredictable creature. Who knows what he’ll decide to do, although Floyd wouldn’t bet his cards on him doing anything benevolent towards Griggs. At least, he hopes he won’t. It isn’t why he brought him here.

Joker nestles himself into Griggs’ lap delightfully and wraps his arms around his shoulders and over the back of the chair casually. Floyd’s lips pull into a slight involuntary scowl but he tries to get over the jealous quality the clown’s position rises within him. This is how the clown does it when the prey are really in for it.

“Hello _Alpha_ ”, Joker says to him quietly in a sensually breathy voice tilting his head forwards to Griggs’ face. The target comes up with a shaky exhale, tears evident in his throat. Cold sweat all over his forehead.

“H-hey, c-come on. You don’t gotta do this. I was only following orders”, he stutters.

Joker frowns in bewilderment, leaning off of the guy a tad to really look at him.

“But I thought _you_ were the alpha? How can an alpha be following orders? Or is it just you being a bitch with a big bold name to your tag?”

Griggs shakes his head nervously.

“It’s Waller, man. Waller is the one calling the shots. I just make sure they get done, that's all”, he tries to explain desperately. Joker clucks his tongue at him in disbelief.

“No, no… Waller decides what happens with her little task force, _that’s all_. What happens in Belle Reve, on the other hand, that’s _your_ business”, Joker straightens it out pointing his finger at Griggs in judgement.

“And I did _not_ have a _pleasant_ customer experience while visiting your _business_ ”, Joker states firmly.

Griggs swallows audibly even to Floyd’s ears.

“P-please, come on, Mr J. I’ll do anything you want, _anything_ ”, Griggs pleads with a tremble to his lower lip. A satisfied grin forms on Joker’s face.

“I’m glad to hear you’ve changed your tunes, Griggs-y”, he says happily as to make Griggs look that much encouraged, “…but I’m afraid it’s a bit too late for that now.”

And then Joker swiftly pulls out the Blackcat from his waistline and clocks Griggs right over the side of his head. Griggs’ head hangs low but he’s not knocked out yet. There’s just blood spewing out of his nose now and probably a crack to his skull. Joker leans into his face again, spitting his venom right into his ear.

“I’m afraid it’s a bit too late to stop those nitwits from fucking me in the showers now. I think it’s a bit too late to stop your scum of guards from beating me up in my cell. And it’s a bit too late for you to change my mind about you and your rat-ass of a dignity and integrity. You’re a coward of a douchebag and a leech for power you will never gain upon yourself.”

Then Joker’s expression of bitter hatefulness softens incredibly quickly into another smile when he continues, and cradles Griggs’ head in his hands to bring it upwards, fingers pressing into his windpipe slowly harder and harder.

“Funny thing is, I think I’ve actually become a better man after my time prison! I’ll be doing the world a favour, acting in goodwill for all society, as I now wipe you of this earth for the rest of time.”

The clown laughs then wholeheartedly and moves the gun to point it against Griggs’ chest, right over his heart. He waits, his smile wilting away into a frozen place. The intensity in his eyes cooling the hall by several degrees.

Griggs is barely conscious from the hit to his head but he shakes his bloody head lightly, looking into the clown’s eyes again, begging him, tears in his eyes. But the Joker has no empathy for him. No interest in anything other than his death – and even that is becoming a bore by the second. All Joker truly wants is to be done with this and go home where he can be with Floyd again, just the two of them.

Joker cocks his chin at Griggs, looking at him down the bridge of his nose. A tear rolls down Griggs’ filthy face. Joker’s voice is emotionless when he speaks again.

“Goodbye Alpha. Say hello to your friends from me.”

It then ends with a single clean _bang_ and the deed is done.

Joker walks away from the kill with an air of nonchalance to him but he’s ever so graceful nonetheless as he returns Floyd’s side. Floyd kisses him on top of his head and they leave together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this one wasn't very "hot" now, was it. But I found it quite hard to get much smut squeezed into this one because, well, at one point I thought I could have deadjokes do it in front of Griggs to make him all disgusted and all that but I didn't really think that was something we should go for here. I think this is much classier and more in character for them. I think this could easily end this whole series but I do kinda wanna end on such a note as we started this. So more smut it is :D 
> 
> Hey, but let me know how you liked this one and what you might like to see in the last update for this series! Also leave me headcanons and prompt on tumblr at literallyabstract!
> 
> Ps. I've made Floyd/Joker an official pairing on ao3 all by myself, can you believe it? :D I'm nuts!


End file.
